Whirlwind
Whirlwind is a female American Eskimo Dog that is a member of the PAW Patrol, her role in Science and Biology. She belongs to Sonar553. Bio Whirlwind is a husky of the breed called "American Eskimo Dog". She is an enthusiastic and likeable character to many, and sometimes viewed as romantic due to her acts. However, it hardly is in the way. Whirlwind had not known how she made it to Adventure Bay. She had been enclosed in areas for a long time that she doesn't remember her home area. What happened? Her backstory was quite dark. She used to live somewhere in Alaska as one of the three litters of the family, living a social and outgoing life. She had two brothers, in which she can't recall their names. Her parents had spoiled her for being the only girl of the litter, in which she herself liked-his brothers had dismayed the fact. They wanted to get rid of her because she had taken the attention from her parents, even though their judgement was mostly wrong. The three had cousins and other friends of their same breed that were nearby them, so that they wouldn't be alone-Whirlwind had gotten the most respect. However, one of the brothers actually cared for Whirlwind, even though she disliked her aspects... One of Whirlwind's brothers, who was supposedly named Ventus, couldn't take the fact that Whirlwind was getting all the attention, and he didn't. He was tired of the fact that she was perfect in all ways: Beauty; Personality; Responsibility... He wanted it to end. So.. without letting his other brother know, he decided to actually kill Whirlwind. And he had tried to sought out an opportunity. When his family had to go in order to scavenge or search for food, he insists if he and Whirlwind could spend some time with the others, with their cousins. When his parents finally were convinced to leave those two together, he finally sought out the chance. Whirlwind had been distracted with a lemming that had appeared out of the snow-she had no intentions of harming it. This made Ventus' opportunity a bit less vague. He had quickly sneaked behind her from the back, and when she least expect it... SWAT!! She had laid there, on the snow, bleeding, not breathing. Ventus had felt very proud of himself. He had finally got what he wanted. He didn't have to worry about the young rascal being the best again. Hiding her body was another thing. He had no idea how he would be able to hide the fact that he killed his sister. Fortunately for him, the snow was quite deep in some areas and he assumed that nobody would realize her dead body, people would think she ran away. That was because the body never rot. As if by some miracle, Whirlwind, with supposedly irremovable scars, had woken up from her planned deathbed and saw that Ventus was "burying" her. She immediately saw her scars, and realized what was going on. Adrenaline had filled her as she was anguished with so anger and nervousness, when Ventus had realized she was still alive. For her, it was a choice of Fight or Flight. As expected, she chose Flight. Immediately she ran away from Ventus and where she had lain bleeding as his evil brother chased her. It was obvious that his brother was faster than her. The adrenaline inside her paid for her extra amount of speed as she ran through a large vertical tarmac pathway with white lines. She stopped on the other side when she finally felt tired. Ventus had still ran, and when he saw Whirlwind with worry in her eyes, he froze for a little. Something was humming in the distance... The emotion on Whirlwind had not stopped Ventus from changing his mind of eradicating Whirlwind. His anger had been easily seen, and with red eyes that explicitly told how he was feeling, he muttered these sentences. "You wouldn't leave me in peace. You just had to be there. You are ruining my life." He wanted to make this short. "Now, it's time we end this symphony. I'm gonna KILL YOU!" With that, Ventus had leapt towards the tired out Whirlwind when- SLAM!!!! A truck... It hit Ventus right square when he was near the other side. Whirlwind, traumatized, had run away, not wanting to see any violence ever again, when two pairs of legs stopped her path.. The next thing she knew was that she would be in a box, tranquilized to sleep, and appear in a more humid place named Adventure Bay. Personality Whirlwind is a shy but extroverted character that would do anything to protect her friends. She absolutely love the pups of the PAW Patrol and kept it into heart. She doesn't want to see anyone hurt and would cheer them up and console them if needs be. She is very outgoing and would hug anyone she meets (as long as she knows who they are and she gets along with them), always having trust towards them (despite her past influences, though she forgot) She has fell into stages of depression, and would sometimes cry silently, though she doesn't want to be seen as though she were. She can get over it really easily, but sometimes it bothers her and effects her mentality. Appearance She is an American Eskimo Husky with almost completely white fur, and she does have a long tail. She doesn't have any other fur colour to cover her, unless you consider the black nose. She has jade green eyes in which shimmer in the light. As of her injuries by Ventus, some scars are found at her backside and parts of her face, however they are very hardly visible due to the fur. It would take scrutinizing to find the scars. The scars are taking a really long time to heal. Anthro As an anthropod, she prefers to wear short tank tops that are low-cut and exposes her stomach,and wears short shorts, contrary to some of her friends. The scars do not show on her stomach. This is her casual outfit. Stories Remorse of One Shot Trivia -She hates violence and if she sees any act of one, she would intentionally butt in, risking her life severely. -She used to have a crush for Aura, her best friend back in Alaska. -She can charm or be charmed. She doesn't usually flirt with pups if it is not Hailstorm, but has the ability to do so. However, she can also fall for acts of people charming her. -She is Hailstorm's girlfriend and with a lot of enamor, loves to kiss him, even before dating. Even if they were not dating and had no feelings for each other, Whirlwind still loves to kiss him. More TBA Category:Female Category:SSC's Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mature Pups Category:Female Character Category:Husky Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Scientist Category:Female Pup